


Lay Me Down

by DaleGregory56



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleGregory56/pseuds/DaleGregory56
Summary: Steve Rogers is living with a secret, and he is about to be confronted about it. Will the truth destroy the Avengers or bond them together even more? Christmas present for my friend Forgotten Chesire.





	Lay Me Down

Steve sighed as he walked into Avengers HQ, they had just finished taking down an enhanced terrorist and Ross was calling them pretty quickly. It wasn’t that long ago that Tony and him weren’t on speaking terms over the Accords. A few months after the Battle of Germany, he and his allies agreed to a compromise to bring the Avengers back together. It meant that Ross was in charge, but at least they wouldn’t have to answer to any government. As he started to approach the conference room, he saw Bucky and smiled. They had not been together that long, it actually came as a surprise to him. No one knew about their relationship, he was afraid of what his teammates would think. The Avengers were all he had, besides Bucky. He did not care what Ross thought, he couldn’t stand the man. They had to deal with him though, that was the price he had to pay. He watched Bucky walk into the conference room as Nat approached. She was sporting her blonde look still, from their time as fugitives. “What do you think Uncle Ross wants with us this quickly?”

“Who knows, Nat? I could care less how much he yells as long as we can keep being us.”

Nat nodded, “Well let’s go see what he wants.”

Steve followed her into the conference room and took his seat as he looked at everyone, Tony looked disinterested and yawned. Steve shook his head as Ross entered the room as Tony perked up, “Ross, what’s wrong? Did we break 25 different international laws this time?”

Ross looked at him before clearing his throat, “Good work apprehending Darkholme, hopefully she leads us to Eric.”

Steve nodded, “Is that why we are here, Ross?”

“Actually no, Rogers. You see, one of the reasons for the Accords was because the people did not trust the Avengers. Now, that perception has changed. People look up to y’all and there is a moral responsibility that comes with that.”

Steve’s face turned white as a sheet, “Get to the point, Ross.”

“Rogers and Barnes, is there anything you wish to tell us?”

Wanda smirked as Sam cursed under his breath and handed her a $50 bill, Tony slowly stood up, “Ross, I do not believe that is your business or anyone else’s.”

“Excuse me, Stark?”

“I know where this witch hunt is going and I will not allow it. The Avengers are a group that protects this planet from threats, not a target of any political agenda. Our personal lives have nothing to do with how we do your job. Bigotry has no place here or anywhere else.”

Ross was visibly angry but said nothing for a moment, “That is all, but one more thing. Rogers, you are supposed to trust the people in this room with your life and yet you did not share this with them. I believe that says quite a lot, don’t you?”

Steve looked at Tony, “I’ m sorry we didn’t tell you…”

“Steve, that is your business, but you could have told us. I mean a few of us suspected.”

“I know, but I was afraid of how you would react. When I was growing up, there was this guy in my neighborhood who was gay. When the neighbors found out, he was never heard from again.”

“This is 2018, not 1940. We still have a ways to go but everyone in this room accepts you for you, no matter who you choose to boink….”

Steve and Bucky chuckled, it felt good knowing his friends still had his back….


End file.
